We're soul mates!
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: After a few days on the road, Cheren encounters a close friend of his. One-shot.


**Hey people! I'm kinda having some writers block from my highschool fic so I decided to just keep myself occupied while I wait for my mom to get me some bits and bites, yum!**

**So this is just a little one-shot on a new couple that I now love. Apparently it's called Rivalityshipping which reminds of Oldrivalshipping (love!) guess it's cause of the word 'rival' in there.**

**In this fic, I'm going to be using the Japanese names cause well, I'm kind of used to them after getting bored and searching them up randomly. If you've been reading the Pokemon Adventures manga, then this is going to be just a little spoiler from it (sorry!)**

**Anyways! Enough about my random rant, let's go! ENJOY!**

* * *

She tripped again. She is such a ditzy girl, I don't even know why I'm friends with her. I am one of the top students at the school, have studied about Pokemon and possibly know more than some of the professors in training. My I.Q. is very high but I don't like to gloat about it too much. She's the clumsy girl who trips practically every few steps, her 'innocent' look and childish attitude makes her such an easy target for anybody.

"Cheren!" She called me and I turned, seeing the blond run up, clutching her green sling bag, with her Mijumaru following up behind her. Her white skirt that barely swayed as she hustled in my direction. She came up and tackled me into a hug and I was lucky enough to keep my balance and my glasses in place. "I've missed you! How is your journey?" She asked while looking at me with her big green eyes. "You just saw me a few days ago, and it's alright," I simply said. She smiled and pulled away, "let's have a battle!" I'm actually surprised when she said that but I didn't hesitate to agree after I dusted off my uniform-like clothing.

"Go Mijumaru!" The little otter-like Pokemon jumped onto the field with a determined fire in its eyes.

I threw my Pokeball and my Tsutarja came out and was its usual self. I remember when I first got it.

Tsutarja and Pokabu were fighting because Tsutarja had gotten sprayed by some berry juice by Pokabu. Mijumaru came up and stopped them thankfully or else the place would have been a mess.

When we, Black, Bel, and I, were going to pick our starters, Pokabu and Tsutarja started fighting again. After being stopped for the second time by Mijumaru, Bel happily picked up Tsutarja. I thought she picked it but she put it in my hands and took Mijumaru with her.

My new partner and I had no say in it but after a few moments together, I'd say we got along.

She giggled, "this fight is the one I know we'll win!" She raised a fist in the air and fixed her big green hat before calling out the first attack.

"Use Tackle!"

"Tsutarja, Tackle as well," the two starters quickly responded and knocked each other back.

"Use another Tackle," I commanded at Tsutarja and it went straight to work.

Bel simply smiled brightly and pointed at my oncoming attack, and she did something I didn't expect her to do.

"Let's go with Razor Shell!" My Pokemon couldn't move fast enough when her Mijumaru quickly took off the shell on its chest and it glowed yellow. It quickly hit my Tsutarja with great force as the shell left a blue trail behind it.

I recalled my Pokemon into it's Pokeball and went up to her; she was hugging her Mijumaru with great joy as it snuggled into her white shirt with an orange V-like pattern. "We sure showed him!"

"Yeah," I said, "you sure showed me."

She shook her head and looked up at me, "not you, my dad! Remember? He said I could never become a Pokemon Trainer but I know I can!" Mijumaru jumped up happily.

I held out my hand and she looked at it with a questionable look. _Sigh_. I took her hand and shook it; firm but soft at the same time.

"You are such a ditzy girl," I rolled my eyes.

She smiled even more, "but I'm your ditzy girl!" She kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked down the dirt road.

I guess I know why we're friends, we're pretty much opposites but we don't care. We're great together, she makes me feel like I can be a kid and I'm there for when she gets into trouble.

Although I guess now 'friends' wouldn't be the correct term. More like, "we're soul mates!" She exclaimed. All I could do was simply nod and keep walking with our interwinded fingers.

* * *

**I'm done this little one-shot of cute fluffyness! I know it was really, really short but I just needed to type something without having to think too much. Anyway, review if you'd like and please no flames! I love your reviews! ^-^**


End file.
